<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changing the odds by Ikajo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171006">Changing the odds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikajo/pseuds/Ikajo'>Ikajo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Awesome Loki (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon What Canon, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Not Canon Compliant, Saving the World, Time Travel, no one dies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:02:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikajo/pseuds/Ikajo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Strange saw over fourteen million different scenarios and only victory in one. He had not counted for a certain god of mischief however. Because who else would turn the certain to uncertain it would be him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Avengers Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinGun/gifts">ShinGun</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaogasm/gifts">Kaogasm</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixandTheDragon/gifts">ThePhoenixandTheDragon</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mowji/gifts">Mowji</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not a fix-it or something like that. This is me playing around and giving our favourite Trickster some much needed love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>New York 2012</strong>
</p>
<p>Steve was approaching them while Scott wandered back and forth in agitation. He was carrying a case containing the sceptre. Sighing Tony leaned out of the window of the smashed car.</p>
<p>"We have a problem", he said, setting mister Ant off again as he explained. Just as they were trying to come up with a plan a smooth voice interrupted them.</p>
<p>"My, you seem to have ended up in quite the pickle." They swirled. There, leaning against some debris, stood Loki. Casually holding the Tesseract in his hand. He had a half grin on his lips. Gone where the muzzle and the shackles. Eyeing them he cocked his head. "I take it Thanos won then", he said. "Pity."</p>
<p>The casual words made a memory resurface in Tony's head. Something Bruce had said five years earlier. </p>
<p>
  <em>Thanos sent Loki. New York. That was him.</em>
</p>
<p>"You little shit!" the engineer exclaimed. "You knew about Thanos and said nothing!"</p>
<p>"And how exactly was I supposed to bring it up, hm? Before or after Thor muzzled me?" Okay, the guy had a point. Besides, no one would have believed him. Still, nearly ten years without saying a word about Thanos. "You three are clearly from the future. I assume Thanos used the Infinity Stones? Ah, like I thought."</p>
<p>"What do you want, Loki?" Rogers demanded.</p>
<p>"Want? I want many things Captain. For now? Satisfying my curiosity. You obviously need the Stones and I would like to know why."</p>
<p>Exchanging a glance the three humans decided it couldn't do any <em>more</em> harm in telling the god what had happened. So they did. Each filling in where it was needed. Scott didn't know all of it but both Steve and Tony had been in the thick of it. When they were done Loki played with the Tesseract thoughtfully.</p>
<p>"So he kills me in the end. No surprise, really. And before that Thor investigated the Stones... do you know what he asked me?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Tony frowned and crossed his arms.</p>
<p>"About the Stones, what did Thor ask me about the Stones?" the Trickster saw their confused expressions and seemed to reach a conclusion. One he didn't like. "He didn't ask me, did he?" he said flatly</p>
<p>"Why would he have?" Cap demanded.</p>
<p>"I studied them extensively a couple of centuries ago. Why do you think Thanos sent me after one of them with another in my hand? I probably know more about the Infinity Stones than all of Asgard. Including Odin." Loki was still deep in thought though. Not enough that they could snatch the Cube from him but at the moment he wasn't exactly a threat either. Not to mention that he still looked scoffed up after the battle. "No, obviously I can't leave this up to any of you. You need the Tesseract. I will hand it over to you on one condition."</p>
<p>"What condition?" Tony said cautiously. </p>
<p>"You will bring me with you when you return to your time."</p>
<p>"What? Say that again."</p>
<p>"You. Will. Bring. Me. With. You." The god spoke as if he thought they were idiots. Again the trio exchanged glances. This time it was Scott who spoke up.</p>
<p>"We can't. Even if we said we agree, which we don't - yet - we can't. You would need a suit and we don't have enough Pym particles for you."</p>
<p>"You can bring something you are holding with you?"</p>
<p>"Well, yes but not a livi..."</p>
<p>"That is easily solved then", the Trickster made a gesture and was suddenly holding a walnut. "There, this is empty inside and can hold a person. It won't weigh anything."</p>
<p>"That can hold a person?" Scott asked. "How? Can you shrink?"</p>
<p>"It is called magic, whoever you are. And I don't have to shrink. The magic in the nut is enough."</p>
<p>"The name is Scott Lang!"</p>
<p>"How can you be sure it will work?" Steve said. Tony felt his head swirling. Did they really consider this? Apparently. It wasn't like they had any other options. Loki shrugged.</p>
<p>"I once used it to capture Idun for a giant."</p>
<p>"You did what for whom?"</p>
<p>"It is a rather long story", the Trickster said and waved it away. "She wasn't harmed in any way and it wasn't like anyone noticed she was gone."</p>
<p>"Who was this woman?"</p>
<p>"Idun, goddess of youth. I'm pretty sure the story is in one of your myths. At least that one is accurate. Well, I solved the problem. Now, take me with you or no Tesseract."</p>
<p>The three men glared at god and walked a few steps away to discuss it. Or argue about it at least. None of them were happy about this. But, as Tony had already realised, they didn't have a choice. They couldn't return empty handed. What ever it takes. Heck, maybe Thor would finally get out of his funk if he got his brother back.</p>
<p>"Alright. In exchanged for the Tesseract, we will bring you with us", the engineer said. Noticing that Loki had once more become thoughtful. At their words he smiled like a smug cat.</p>
<p>"Capital!" He rose and gave made the Cube disappear. Which certainly broke the laws of physics. What the heck? "There is just one more thing to do before we go. You said the Soul Stone is on Vormir. Are you completely sure?"</p>
<p>"That's what Nebula said", Tony said. "And obviously she was right."</p>
<p>"Nebula", the Trickster sneered. "She was so eager to please her so-called father that she didn't care who she hurt in the process. I did think we were similar. Didn't make me like her anymore. Her blades were not pleasant."</p>
<p>Her blades? Thor had always said Loki was intelligent and a good strategic. Bruce had said Thanos sent the guy. What if... what if he had not invaded by choice? What if... what if he had been tortured? Had anyone asked? Investigated? Tony would have to ask the blue meanie when they got back. Depending on her answer, Loki had been a victim of someone they all knew was horrible.</p>
<p>"Very well. Vormir it is", the Trickster held out his hand.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Rogers barked in nervous suspicion.</p>
<p>"Summoning my staff."</p>
<p>"You... You are not getting the sceptre!"</p>
<p>The god scoffed and rolled his eyes. "And why would I want that thing? Good riddance. I'm summoning <em>my</em> staff." A flash of light and hovering in the air were a staff almost as long as Loki himself. Tony had to admit, it was a thing of beauty. Made of wood it was polished to a sheen. At the top it looked like thin branches that had started to grow outwards only to grow back together. Making a hollow. Through the thin branches an orb of green light shone softly. "Laevateinn", the Trickster said in satisfaction. "Now you three wait here like good little mortals while I run a quick errand. Do <em>not</em> not leave without me."</p>
<p>He summoned the Tesseract once more and disappeared in a cloud of blue light. Tony, Steve and Scott all looked at each other. It was not like they had a choice. They needed the Cube and for that, they needed Loki. Thankfully he was only gone for a few minutes.</p>
<p>"There", he said and handed the walnut to Rogers. "Now, Captain you just opens it and you can take me with you." They did just that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the light faded Steve felt very self-conscious about the small bump on his chest. The walnut hang from a thin chain that Loki had <em>kindly</em>, as he put it, conjured. It had been freakish to watch. He had opened the nut as if had hinges and the effect had been like watching a cartoon. The god of mischief had elongated, stretched really, and disappeared inside the walnut. Everyone was accounted for. Clint and Natasha had perplexed and confused expressions. Tension in their shoulders, almost as if they had barely survived something. </p><p>"Are you two okay?" the soldier asked. Romanoff turned to him, frowning.</p><p>"It was the oddest thing", she said. "There was a... guardian... of sort. He said that the price for the Stone was a soul, a sacrifice. We were just realising it meant one of us... would have to die."</p><p>"But then he told us that the price had already been paid", Clint continued. "He gave us some kind of glowing orb and told us to toss it over the cliff. He had been specifically asked to give it to us and no one else seeking the Stone."</p><p>"That's just weird", Rocket protested. "How could you know it would work? It could have been a trap!"</p><p>"Except it did work", Nat said, showing them  the Stone. "We have no idea why anyone would do this. Or who."</p><p>"<em>I might be o</em>f some assistance in explaining", the voice had originated from Steve's chest and as the walnut floated through his clothes. It opened on its own and out stepped Loki. Everyone else just stared in shock but before anyone could speak there were a choked shout. </p><p>"Loki!" Thor threw his arms around the Trickster in a crushing bearhug.</p><p>"What the... who... <em>Thor?!</em>" They had mentioned that the Thunderer had... fallen... a bit but it seemed like they had failed to convey properly just how far. Now he had lifted his brother of his feet and was swinging him in childish joy. Much to Loki's protests. </p><p>"Let. Me. Down. You overgrown ogre. Stop that! Thor! You cease this moment." With his arms pinned he couldn't do very much and seemed to proud to do anything more. "I swear to the Norns, let me down or I will curse you to speak in limericks!" That was enough for Thor to hurriedly set down his fellow god who patted his clothes as if they had been wrinkled by the treatment.</p><p>"You brought Loki!" Clint said in a shrill voice. "<em>Why?!"</em></p><p>"Long story", Tony said with a shrug. "But he has the Tesseract and said we could have it if we let him come."</p><p>"I see", Natasha focused on the god of mischief who gave her a toothy smile. "You had something to do with what happened on Vormir?"</p><p>"Indeed I did agent Romanoff", the Trickster smiled wider and summoned his staff. Again, Thor broke in.</p><p>"Laevateinn!" he said. "Father destroyed it." The temperature dropped abruptly. </p><p>"Oh? Really?" Loki said in a low, dangerous voice. "And how come he did that?" Oblivious to the dark expression directed his way the god of thunder answered without thinking. </p><p>"He said you wouldn't need it anymore since you were sentenced to spend the rest of your life in the dungeons and it was too dangerous to give to someone else."</p><p>"The rest of my life, you say? Four thousand years locked away in the dungeon, in virtual isolation, and you allowed that did you?" Everyone else was also staring as Thor now. Four thousand years? Steve shuddered. "I see that you failed to mentioned that little detail to you friends. How typical."</p><p>"You didn't stay..."</p><p>"Yes, they told me that you took me out like a toy when you needed me and then forgot to put me back."</p><p>"I thought you died!"</p><p>"And what would you have done otherwise, Thor? Put me back? To spend my time wasting away until you had need of me again? Otherwise forgotten?" Loki's voice was sharp, filled with cold anger. Thor shrunk under the onslaught. Even if Steve wanted to defend his friend he wasn't sure how. Because even if he had wanted the Trickster to face justice he couldn't deny that the black-haired god had a point. "Thanos killing sounds like it was a mercy, really, compared to stand by your side."</p><p>Poor Thor... he and his brother had apparently reconciled after everything, finally starting to get along again. Then that Loki had been killed, brutally at that. This Loki was fresh from the battle of New York. He still had visible wounds on his face and his leathers were worn here and there. This Loki was still full of unresolved resentment and anger. Exacerbated by the indications that his brother seemed to have failed him even further.</p><p>"Um... Reindeer Games? How old are you?" Tony asked.</p><p>"1048, why does it matter to you, Stark?"</p><p>"And you guys live for, what, five thousand years? Fuck!"</p><p>"What's the matter?" Scott asked, confused by the engineer's horrified expression.</p><p>"Reindeer over here is a teenager!"</p><p>"I think your term 'young adult' is more accurate", said the god in question, studying his nails. "Surely Thor mentioned I reached maturity only a few years ago? No? Shocking."</p><p>"Give your brother a break", Banner admonished gently. "He has been through a lot." Loki eyed the hulking man nervously, flinching visibly. No wonder. For him it had been only a couple of hours since he was slammed into the floor. That Hulk and this Hulk was very different but he wouldn't know that.</p><p>"Okay, enough with the drama", Rocket complained. "Mind explaining what that stupid staff have to do with the Soul Stone? And can we get out of these suits now? They are not very comfortable."</p><p>"Laevateinn have the ability to reap souls", Thor said.</p><p>"It can do what now?" Tony exclaimed. Loki huffed and rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Really now? That's how you say it? As if you haven't asked me to use it for that very purpose."</p><p>"You mean..." Clint said, clearly unhappy about the Trickster's presence. "It can actually take souls?"</p><p>"It is one of its abilities, yes", the dark god said calmly. "Compared to all the other fates that could await a soul, being harvested by Laevateinn is one of the mildest. The soul becomes pure energy. No suffering, nothing."</p><p>"So that's what you did", Natasha concluded. "You went to Vormir, took one of the souls and told the guardian to give it to us. Giving us a sacrifice. How could you be sure it would work?"</p><p>"As I told your... friends... I studied the Infinity Stones extensively a couple of centuries ago. While I never found out about the location of the Soul Stone I nonetheless learned that in order to obtain it you need to offer a soul. I also figured that this was unknown to you."</p><p>"So you used the Tesseract to travel, left the soul and then came with Steve, Tony and Scott to the future."</p><p>"Very good, agent Romanoff. I am very impressed."</p><p>"You were a scholar, weren't you."</p><p>"In many ways, I still am."</p><p>"Enough chitchat", Clint growled. "Give us the Tesseract. That was the deal, wasn't it?" Loki glanced at the angry archer and summoned the Cube. He did not, however, hand it over.</p><p>"I want your word that you will not lock me up or restrain me in any manner. In exchanged I give my word that I have no intentions of causing harm to this world or this time."</p><p>"Deal." Tony said.</p><p>"Tony..."</p><p>"It is only fair, Cap. Right?" The brief glare made Steve deflate. "We won't lock you up and you won't give us a reason to. We're good?"</p><p>"Excellent." Loki handed over the Cube without any theatrics or drama. He thumbed his nose and frowned at the blood.</p><p>"I would like to take a look at your wounds", Banner said. Making the Trickster look both terrified and very young. He <em>was</em> young, Steve recalled. "I know you are not comfortable with me but this way I can make it up to you."</p><p>"Very well. You might take a look. In a moment. Travelling in a walnut make you rather stiff and I would walk if off first."</p><p>"Sure, take your time." Loki gave a toothy grin in response.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gauntlet was slowly coming together. Working together Tony and Bruce, because he would never be just Hulk to the engineer, based it on one of the Iron Man gauntlets. Just without the repulsor. Mister tall, dark and menacing had been patched up after his "stretching". Whatever that meant. The green professor had confided that Loki sported scaring that was fairly new. Scaring consistent with systematic torture. It certainly put the events all those years ago in perspective. Which was less than a day ago for this version of Reindeer Games... best not to think to hard about it. Apparently the guy had decided to take a shower after his visit to the doctor. Quite politely asked for some soap and shampoo. </p><p>They were in the middle of arguing about who should use the gauntlet when the god of mischief joined them. Dressed in dark jeans and black v-neck shirt with three quarter arms he looked rather like a hipster. To Tony the biggest surprise was the big curls in the black hair. No wonder the guy had greased them down. He gave them a quick look, glanced at gauntlet and made a very offended expression. </p><p>"Please tell you were not going to just put it on and, I don't know, snap your fingers", he said.</p><p>"Well..." Banner said. "That was what Thanos did..."</p><p>"And you decide to simply emulate him? Even though it could potentially kill you?"</p><p>"Alright", Tony said. "What's your advice then?"</p><p>"The Stones contain near infinite energy. To use them safely you need something that itself produce and contain a near infinite source of energy", Loki was giving them a pointed look. "Like something that has already powered an Infinity Stone once."</p><p>Touching his chest the engineer felt a whole realm of possibilities open before him. "An arc reactor. You are talking about an arc reactor." The shark like grin was answer enough. Maybe that also meant... "You think the Stones can be used without being worn."</p><p>"I don't think so, Stark. I <em>know</em> so. All you need is intent. The reason they have often been worn is that they tend to draw the same energy they are using. If there is no other source, they will use the energy from the user."</p><p>"Then how was the Tesseract used as a power source?"</p><p>"Because of its casing", the Trickster shrugged. "That was why Odin had it made in the first place. To shield the user."</p><p>The others looked a bit dubious but Tony thought about the fact that Loki had saved Natasha's or Clint's life. He could have ignored that knowledge and let them die. None of them had known about the danger. All he had to do, was nothing. He also thought about Bruce finding signs of torture. Of Thor even now look longingly at his brother. Even dejected he seemed to be doing better than before. What did they have to lose? Worst case scenario they built a device utilizing an arc reactor and it didn't work. They <em>knew</em> that using the gauntlet could be deadly. Was deadly.</p><p>Just as he intended to speak up an alarm went off. Blaring through the compound. FRIDAY opened a hologram of the time machine site. Hanging suspended from nothing was Nebula, her hand only inches from the device.</p><p>"Ah, it seems our little rat triggered the trap", Loki sounded far too chipper. </p><p>"What did you do?" Natasha demanded.</p><p>"Wouldn't you like to know?" the Trickster teased. "Let's go see our little rat shall we?"</p><p>"You better let her down", Rhodey said sternly. </p><p>"I think you will find that not doing so is more prudent." Ignoring their angry glares he sauntered off.</p><p>"We better follow him", Steve sighed and turned to Thor. "Was he always like this?"</p><p>"He used to be", said the Thunderer. "I only realised how devastating it was too him to learn the truth of his heritage after I learned the truth of my own."</p><p>"Oh yeah", Tony mused as they walked. "All that adoption business and your evil sister."</p><p>"Aye. You build you identify around the things others tell you, believing they are true. Only to find that everything you knew was a lie. For long I failed to understand and once I did, I lost him."</p><p>"He is being a little shit", Rhodey complained, making the god of Thunder smile.</p><p>"Aye, it is good to see him in good humour. I have missed it. I think he likes you."</p><p>"Now you making him sound like a cat."</p><p>"You are not wrong", Tony muttered. They had reached the bay. Loki was already standing by Nebula as she washed him in a barrage of vitrol the engineer had never heard from her before. Maybe he had never angered her enough. "Alright Reindeer Games. Why don't you want to let the blue meanie down?"</p><p>"Because of a very simple reason, Stark. This is not the Nebula you know. She was sent here by Thanos."</p><p><em>What?</em> "How can you be sure?"</p><p>"According to your story Nebula has been living on Midgard for five years. During that time she has bonded with several of you. Including, of course, yourself. Yet, when we arrived here she didn't look at any of you with recognition. The answer? She doesn't know who you are."</p><p>"You mean she is from 2014", Natasha concluded. "Our Nebula is..."</p><p>"Most likely still back there and then. Thanos would be unlikely to kill such a useful spawn. My guess is that she intended to bring her so-called father here. Using your distraction as cover."</p><p>"How can we know for sure?" Scott asked. "I'm not saying I don't believe you but... well..."</p><p>"That's easy", Rocket said. "We just ask her something only our Nebula would know. Hey, Nebula. Who is Peter's dad?"</p><p>"I don't care!" Nebula spat and tried to get away from her invisible bonds.</p><p>"Wrong answer. What do Groot say?"</p><p>"I don't care!" </p><p>"Wrong answer, you better start using that mouth of yours soon or I'm going to belive mister tall and handsome over here. Unlike the rest of this pack, I don't have a reason to believe he is lying. He kind of reminds me of me actually."</p><p>"You stupid little..."</p><p>"What's the name of my son?" Tony just let the words roll of his tongue. He didn't want Loki to be right but he had to know. Watching the blue alien with quiet intent. Her black eyes met his. There were no recognition. Nothing.</p><p>"Whatever Terrans name their male offspring", she growled.</p><p>"My daughter's name is Morgan... fuck... this is really not our Nebula."</p><p>"Does that mean she is stuck in 2014?" Rhodey said horrified. "We can't get her back?"</p><p>"Not without Pym particles", Scott said in a sad voice.</p><p>"You humans. Of course we can get her back. And send this one back while we are at it", Loki shook his head. "No wonder you didn't realise I was helping you win against the Chitauri. They are the worst fighters in the galaxy."</p><p>"That's what I said", Rocket shouted. "You just need to destroy their mother ship and BAM! No more Chitauri!"</p><p>"How?" Lang protested. "There are no more particles."</p><p>"Once you have used the Stones that person will return, no? Then we simply switch them", the god of mischief studied his nails. "There won't be any time in between. We can return them at the very moment the switch was made. It will be like it never happened."</p><p>"You have a point", Tony said. "Which means we need to make the new device, now. And this time, you will help us."</p><p>"As you wish." There were some protests of course but so far Loki had been a surprisingly reliable ally. He could see why Thor had always cherished him so much. And why loosing him had been so devastating. He was the kind of person you <em>wanted</em> on your side. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was setting over the compound. It had been a trying day. They had still not used the Stones. Just a little while earlier Loki had refused to continue working on the new device. Declaring that if they had waited five years already they could very well wait a few hours more. Since Stark and Banner couldn't continue without him they had conceded defeat. Thor, who was more familiar with the Trickster, had spotted signs that his brother was exhausted. He wondered if his friends kept forgetting that the young god had been brought from the past, directly from a battle. It wasn't quite as easy for the Thunderer to forget.</p><p>A door opened and to Thor's surprise Loki joined him a short moment later. Looking out of a window. Still dressed in Midgardian garb he looked so young. The intermittent years had aged the Trickster without him noticing. Now he still had some of his youth visible in his features. Even the small cuts on his face had not healed yet. According to Banner the dark god had signs of torture. How could it be that no one on Asgard had seen it? Had Loki even been allowed to see a healer? Or had Odin just sentenced him to eternity in the dungeons without bothering to ask? Without investigating. Thor had certainly not tried to help. He thought of their mother. Who had talked to him one last time amd given him the reassurance he needed. Yet he had sped pass his brother without a second look.</p><p>To his shame he started crying.</p><p>"I'm sorry", he sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Looking up Thor saw that Loki was looking at him. Face blank. Unreadable. Then he shook his head.</p><p>"I'm not really the one you want to apologise to", he said, turning back to the window for a moment before sitting down opposite the Thunderer. "You want to apologise to the person I would have become. The one you lost. But that isn't me."</p><p>If anything, this made Thor cry harder. He wanted to reach out. Hold his brother. But he suspected it wouldn't be appreciated right then.</p><p>"Tell me what happened", Loki asked softly. "The mortals told me what they could but their understanding of the events felt rudimentary." Nodding the Thunderer told him of the events surrounding the convergence and then later Ragnarok. Leaving out nothing. Swallowing his apologises to someone who would never come back. His brother was quiet, looking at Mjolnir who sat by Thor's feet. He reached out and gently touched the hammer.</p><p>"I always wished I could lift it you know. Prove that I was just as worthy as you. I tried, during your banishment. Yet, it was no use. No matter how hard I try I was never good enough. Never worthy."</p><p>"Loki..." covering the slim and pale hand with his own Thor gave it a reassuring pat. "Almost none of the Avengers can lift Mjolnir. Yet they are all good people. Strong, intelligent and crafty. Much like you."</p><p>"Almost none? Meaning someone can?"</p><p>"A creature Thanos killed, named Vision, could lift Mjolnir. He was a guardian of the Mind Stone, it was set in his forehead. I have no proof but I'm sure the Captain can lift it. That's why I brought it here, actually."</p><p>"I can come up with a way to test him if you want."</p><p>"No need. None of you need a hammer to prove your worth. Least of all to me."</p><p>"If you say so." They were quiet for a while. It was surprisingly a comfortable silence. Neither feeling the need to fill it. "I don't think my other self blamed you, Thor."</p><p>"What? How can you be so sure?"</p><p>"Because I'm not. Angry, yes. Disappointed, plenty. But I don't blame you. Asgard's legacy is what made both of us what we are. Odin certainly carries blame. Not the least for all his lies. How could either of become any different, with the way he raised us?"</p><p>Ignoring his brother's sqwuak of indignation Thor engulfed him in another hug. He didn't care what the others thought. This was Loki. His brother. It was true that the past ten years had been lost to them but they had a thousand more to draw on.</p><p>"I love you, brother. Never doubt that."</p><p>"Yes, yes. Now let go of me, you are smelling like stale beer. I have never seen you this out of shape. You really should sort yourself out. Take a shower, put on some proper clothes and for Norns sake, stop drinking."</p><p>"I don't want to lose you again", wailed the Thunderer. "I don't want to let go of you."</p><p>"And I'm not going anywhere. Now <em>please</em> let go of me. And take a shower."</p><p>Sighing Thor let go of his brother and stood unsteady. At the door he paused and looked back at Loki. "Would you have told anyone?" he asked.</p><p>"Told them what?"</p><p>"That Thanos tortured you." The green eyes filled with pain, a hand unconsciously touching his side as if it still pained him.</p><p>"If anyone had bothered to ask? Maybe. But who would have believed me, Thor? You only do so now because you already know the answer. Already know Thanos."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"I think the world of you. You don't have to be me. You don't have to try to be me. I don't want you to think, that you are no good, because you are not me."</p><p>"...thank you, Thor."</p><p>"Good night, Loki."</p><p>"Good night... brother."</p><p>All in all, Thor felt lighter than he had in five years. The heaviness that had plagued his mind since the Snap was slowly draining away. He was finally able to think of going forward. Because he had his brother back.</p><hr/><p>Loki watched the retreating back of his brother. Fourteen years had done that to the once proud Thunderer. One thing after another chipping away at his pride. It was a bit jarring considering the fact that to the Trickster they had been fighting on Stark's Tower only hours ago.</p><p>He was admittedly a vengeful god but he wasn't an idiot. No matter how tempting it was reaching into the past and take his revenge on Thanos he knew how dangerous that would be. How futile. If the mortals insisted on revenge they would need to be smart about it. Have a plan. A course of action that wouldn't undo everything. They had some intelligence and now at least they were more than familiar with the Titan. Hopefully they would be willing to listen. The trick, he knew, was to bring up a subject at the right moment. Especially now that he was around people who were actually listening to him. It didn't matter that not all of them trusted him. If nothing else, it meant that when he won an argument it carried more weight. </p><p>All he had to do was play his cards right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those unfamiliar with my writing and my habits. I read every single comment I get. Often more than once. I'm just not very good at replying to them. But I 100% appreciate them and enjoy getting them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yawning Tony sauntered into the kitchen for some much needed coffee. He had spent a good amount of last night talking to his wife and daughter. It had felt right. Especially considering the message he had recorded before they left on their time heist. He had been convinced he would never see or hear Morgan again. Then seeing her on the screen talking, laughing and jumping at the sight of him had made him want to cry. There was very little he wouldn't do for his precious baby girl.</p><p>Speaking of girl. Guilt churned in his stomach over Nebula. They had contained the one from 2014 using both technology and magic. Loki had rigged more traps around vulnerable spots as well. It had irritated the engineer at first when the Trickster started whining. Then he had realised that the guy was probably tired. Like super tired. And no wonder. First the battle in New York and then time travel. Not mention using a large quantity of magic. All in the same day. For him at least. </p><p>"Good morning, Stark", Thor greeted. Tony glanced over his mug and did a double take. The Thunderer was no longer looking like a hobo. He had made an effort with his hair, cutting some of it off, and trimmed his beard. While he wasn't wearing anything fashionable he was at least wearing fairly normal stuff. Soft jeans and a t-shirt. There was no denying he was chubby and waddled a bit when he walked, like overweight people were wont to do. His whole appearance was a far cry from his drunken state over the last couple of days.</p><p>"Hi... Thor... nice makeover."</p><p>"My brother pleaded with me to clean myself up. For his sake, I want to make an effort."</p><p>"Oh... That's... that's really great. Yeah, that's good. Speaking of whom, where is baby brother? FRIDAY?"</p><p>
  <em>"Mr. Odinson is still asleep, boss."</em>
</p><p>"He is <em>still</em> sleeping?"</p><p>"My brother has never been one for early mornings", Thor poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. "Considering how exhausted he was yesterday I'm not surprised he is still sleeping now."</p><p>"Exhausted? I could see he was tired but I wouldn't have thought he was exhausted."</p><p>"He dislike displaying weaknesses. Admitting to being exhausted would have been very unlike him. But I know my brother well enough to see through some of it."</p><p>"You think he will be okay with working on H.O.T.S?"</p><p>"Hots?"</p><p>"Holder of these Stones. You know, instead of the gauntlet."</p><p>"He should be if you let him rest properly." They sat in silence for a moment before Thor spoke up again. "It is somewhat difficult to remember that the Battle of New York was yesterday for him.... who knows how well he slept during the days leading up it."</p><p>"He <em>did</em> looked kind of sickly on the helicarrier... Bird Brain probably knows more but I'm not about to ask him." Tony sighed. "Well, maybe some more rest isn't such a bad idea. I sure could use some."</p><p>The Thunderer just nodded. Deep in his own thoughts. You didn't shake severe depression just like that after all. At least he wasn't drinking at the moment. </p><p>It was just a couple of hours away from lunch when Loki finally woke up. After taking another shower he joined Tony and Banner in finishing H.O.T.S. Then he demanded that they feed him. Okay, to be fair he said he was rather hungry and needed sustenance in order to keep working.</p><p>"Geez, one could think you were starving..." Clint grumbled after the Trickster cleaned his third plate. At the archer's words he looked up and gave the man an odd look.</p><p>"Were you not the one who constantly insisted on making me eat and sleep? You even made me soup." he said. Barton seized up, face becoming red in anger.</p><p>"That was years ago!" he barked.</p><p>"For you perhaps."</p><p>Tony felt that thick feeling in his throat again. It was far too easy to forget that this Loki was the same they had faced in their first battle together. That his last few days were very different from theirs. Clint had also remembered this it seemed because he had paled and was now looking down on his plate. Picking at the food. Feeling like there was a story there the engineer stopped the archer before he walked away.</p><p>"What exactly happened between you and Reindeer Games back then? You seem both angry at him and sorry for him."</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it..."</p><p>"Clint, it has been fourteen years. No one is going to blame you or criticize you."</p><p>Shoulders slumping the blond sighed. "I was there when he came through the portal. He looked like shit. Even on our way out he had trouble walking properly, stumbling and sweating. In the truck he seemed to find it easier to climb in the back than walk a few steps more to sit inside. While we prepared he wouldn't eat and barely sleep. My whole directive was to protect him. That was my job until he needed me for his strategy. Or rather my strategy. The whole eyeball thing? My idea. After the invasion, we never saw him again. I could forget it."</p><p>"And now he is here. The very same guy. The exact same guy."</p><p>"Exactly. The same guy. Who has signs of torture. Who is helping us for who knows what reason. I just want this over with. I want my family back! I..." at a loss for words the archer walked away. Tony let him. Upon walking into the workshop he saw Loki and Banner lower a glass casing over the H.O.T.S. and securing it. The beginning of a remote control was sitting beside it.</p><p>"You have finished it? I thought we lacked parts."</p><p>"We did", the big guy said. "But Loki helpfully conjured them once I showed him what we needed. It is pretty amazing. He even used his magic to connect the tiniest components to each other." The Trickster was practically preening at the praise. He did that a lot. Everytime they praised him now that Tony thought about it. Maybe he wasn't used to being praised? That was kind of sad, if that was the case.</p><p>"It is not completely finished yet", said the god off-handed. "We still need to finish the remote. Then I would suggest we test the device on something simple, without using more than one stone."</p><p>"That's a really good idea." Again, Loki kind of preened at Tony's words. "Let's gets started on the remote shall we."</p><p>"About that", the Trickster looked away with a light dust of red on his cheeks. Was he embarrassed? "Remote technology wasn't really a thing on Asgard and I had no opportunity to study it here on Midgard. Therefore..."</p><p>"You don't know a lot about it", professor green said.</p><p>"Quite."</p><p>"Well, no time like the presence", Tony said. "With your intelligence I bet you pick it up in no time." Once more there a fleeting expression of pleased surprise. Dang it, at this rate Loki would become another science bro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was well into the afternoon when they finally finished with the remote. The whole idea was rather simple. Each Stone was connected to the Arc reactor, supplying them with energy. When not activated however the connection was interrupted. The only way to resume the connection was by using the remote. Once the connection had been made, the Stone could be used through a larger button on the remote. Your intent would not be read before you pushed the button, allowing the energy to flow freely in the H.O.T.S. without causing harm.</p><p>As all good ideas, they had to be tested. Like Loki had suggested they would only use the Space Stone. Tony was feeling kind of nervous holding the remote. He would happily saddle someone else with making the big wish.</p><p>"Just a small portal. The important part isn't skill, it is intent", the god instructed. He was a surprisingly patient teacher. Doing as he was told the engineer first activated the connection, once he saw the Stone starting to glow brighter he focused on what he wanted and pressed the big button. A small portal opened over the table and a quick rush of water fell through. He quickly removed his hand from the big button and deactivated the connection.</p><p>"Why water?" Steve asked, tilting his head.</p><p>"Well... I wanted it to be out of the way and not causing any problem so I was starting to think about water and... well, water."</p><p>"Salt water", Loki noted, smelling the air. "I think you might have opened it in the ocean. A bit unorthodox but at least we know it is working."</p><p>"Meaning we can reverse the snap", Banner said. "Let's move forward with it then." Everyone had gathered to watch. This was pretty big after all. Only the god of mischief seemed hesitant. Thoughtful. </p><p>"Just one moment..." he said. "This wizard of yours. He said that he saw fourteen million different scenarios. And one victory. Is that correct?"</p><p>"Yes? I was there when he said it", Tony replied. "Why?"</p><p>"I'm just wondering if this was truly the one he saw. What were the likelihood of me seeking you out after seeing your shrinking man - yes, I saw you - rather than just disappearing while I had the chance? To my knowledge he is not exactly fond of me. It makes me wonder if he actually saw me."</p><p>"You bastard!" Clint growled and moved forward to grab the Trickster's collar. "Are you saying we might have failed our one chance because of you?"</p><p>"No, that's not it", Tony said with dawning understanding. "This wasn't in the odds. By Loki getting involved, by him coming with us he <em>changed the odds. </em>Creating a completely different outcome."</p><p>"Indeed", the dark god said while removing Barton's hands a smidgen forcefully. "But this Strange had to have had a plan. If he rushes in, thinking that the future he foresaw is still in place it could cause a lot of damage by accident."</p><p>"How can you be so sure?" Steve crossed his arms. "You seem certain that Thanos has been thwarted for good. Why?"</p><p>"Because of Nebula. Without my interference she would have brought him here. And you only had my interference because I came with you. Something I only did..."</p><p>"Because you insisted", Cap finished. "We would have found another way if getting the Tesseract."</p><p>"Or he never anticipated I would get it in my hands at all after the invasion. I <em>am</em> the god of mischief. Probability tend to change shape around me."</p><p>"Alright... we need to get a message to Strange then. Or something. Somehow..." Tony scratched his beard as Loki rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Yes, if we only had a world altering device at our disposal that we are able to use freely and without dire consequences", he said. "Oh, wait. I think you named it Hots."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, haha. You don't have to rub it in. Let's move this into a more open space, just in case." Because they were not stupid. The remote had a limited range by design and it was always a possibility that things could get... violent. They still carried it with a lot of care. Professor Hulk held it easily and their new godly friend used his mumbo jumbo to shield it.</p><p>"Alright. Game plan. We use all of the Stones to bring everyone back and then we immediately open a portal to Thanos home planet so that we can talk to Strange before he runs off. Sounds good?"</p><p>"You might want to strengthen your wards, brother", Thor said. "Last time you two interacted he sent you falling through a portal and kept you falling for thirty minutes." Loki visibly stiffened at that. A fleeting shimmer of quickly suppressed panic in his eyes.</p><p>"Oh", was all he said. "I certainly need to strengthen my wards then. Falling once was quite enough." The gods seemed to remember something very unpleasant at the moment. </p><p>"Let's do it", Steve said. "You have been a huge help to us, Loki. We won't let Strange hurt you."</p><p>"Why, thank you Captain. Let's hope it won't be needed."</p><p>"Who will use the Stones? Tony?" The engineer held up his hands.</p><p>"I'm fine with opening a portal but making certain that hundreds of billions of people are returned safe and sound? That's... that's too much for me."</p><p>"I'll do it", Banner said. "Of I was willing to use the gauntlet then this won't be a problem."</p><p>"Remember, just bring them back to here and now. No changing the past", Tony insisted. He couldn't lose his baby girl. The big green smiled reassuringly before taking the control.</p><p>"Morgan will be fine, Tony. You are not the only one who have kept living all these years."</p><p>"I know... it's just... I know..."</p><p>Everyone gathered around in a rather solemn circle. This was it. Banner pressed each button in turn, making the stones glow brightly. He then took a deep breath and pressed the last button. The Stones flashed but didn't seem to do much otherwise. It was hard to tell. All Stones but one was deactivated and the remote was handed over to Tony.</p><p>"You said you can open a portal", the big guy said. "And only you know where the planet is. Or at least know what it looks like." Nodding the engineer focused on the ruined world he had seen five years prior. He heard the soft click under his thumb, saw the blue cloud opening. A voice called to him from the other side. One he hadn't heard in five long years.</p><p>"Mr. Stark?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a moment he didn't know where he was. The last thing he remembered was a strange sensation of turning into dust. Right. He had hitchhiked on a spaceship with mr. Stark and the doctor with the weird name. They had fought against Thanos... mr. Stark had been hurt!</p><p>Peter looked around the blasted landscape. He could see the guardians of the galaxy. They seemed just as confused. The only one who seemed to be in control was Strange. Upon seeing the teen he started to walk forward only to come to an abrupt stop as a blue cloud formed. It opened up, creating a portal. And on the other side stood...</p><p>"Mr. Stark?" Amazed and surprised the youth didn't think twice before jumping through. Vaguely he heard people behind him shouting but he paid them no mind. All of the original Avengers stood in a solemn circle, joined by a few strangers. And a raccoon, apparently? The portal disappeared behind him once all the other were through. Tony was handing some sort of remote to a black-haired man, walking up to Peter.</p><p>"Mr. Stark! Is this Earth? Do you remember how I became all dusty and then I suddenly woke up and you were not there but then a portal opened and..." he stopped. His mentor had put his arms around him, holding him tight. "Oh... this... this is nice."</p><p>"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Quill complained. "I would really like an explaination." Tony let go of Peter.</p><p>"We did it. We reversed the Snap."</p><p>"You... reversed..."</p><p>"Where is Thanos?" Strange asked, looking around nervously. </p><p>"Yeah, about that. There has been a slightly change of plans and we decided to cancel Thanos appointment."</p><p>"Cancel... how?!"</p><p>"We had some help." Using his thumb he pointed over his shoulder at the black-haired man. Who waved. "But don't you go all wizard on his ass. Without him, things would have been horrible."</p><p>"Loki. That is impossible. I saw fourteen million different scenarios. Fourteen million different futures and he was in none of them."</p><p>"He is from the past so that makes sense. Look Houdini, somehow he changed the outcome. Everyone is back. No Thanos. No one is hurt and no one is dying."</p><p>"The past... he is from New York."</p><p>"Technically I'm from Jotunheim", the man said, grinning widely. Peter stared at him. The name Loki was familiar.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Is that Loki? As in trying to take over the world Loki?"</p><p>"The one and the same kiddo", Stark patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, he is a pretty okay guy when Thanos isn't breathing down his neck." The engineer had not taken his eyes off the wizard. Now that the teen thought about it, all of the Avengers was watching Strange intently. A chubby blonde he assumed had to be Thor was even trying to step in front of the trickster god protectively.</p><p>"Don't be a fool, you can't protect me against magic", Loki muttered to him. Barely audible.</p><p>"Won't stop me from trying. I have lost you far too many times to lose you again."</p><p>"Sentiments. But you might want to hold onto them for later." Given how softly they were speaking it was unlikely anyone else had heard them.</p><p>"Very well, I leave him be. For now. I admit this is so far a more favourable outcome. However, how did you stop Thanos from coming here."</p><p>"That would be thanks to me", the black-haired god had a smooth voice, sounding slightly British maybe. "I prevented our little rat from summoning her father and stopped you mortals from killing yourselves with the Stones."</p><p>"Speaking of Nebula", Stark said only to be interrupted by Quill.</p><p>"Wait, Nebula is here?"</p><p>"In a way. Do you think we might be able to get our Nebula back and send past-Nebula back any time soon?"</p><p>"It will take time", another unknown man said. Peter sort of recognised his voice though. "Hank is the only one who knows how to make the Pym particle and that might take a while."</p><p>"Hey, were you in Germany by any chance?" the teen asked.</p><p>"Erm... yeah. Hi, I'm Scott. Scott Lang. Also known as Ant-Man."</p><p>"Ohhh! You were the tiny guy. I'm Peter, Peter Parker. Also known as Spider-Man."</p><p>"Make friends later, kiddo", Stark chuckled. "So, until then, what do we do with the more murderous blue meanie?"</p><p>"It occurs to me that we might have a quicker solution", drawled Loki, tapping his lower lip with a long finger. "Especially if we can use a master of the mystic arts to help things along."</p><p>"You really are a bastard", Hawkeye said in response. "Are you going to continue to dole out ideas and solutions whenever it fits you? Instead of just spitting it out."</p><p>"God of mischief, Barton. Is that perhaps your phone ringing?" The archer seemed poised to say something else but instead darted away. Hope blatant on his face. "Now then. What if we were to use the Time Stone and Space Stone in combination. Making the two Nebula change places so that each return to her own time."</p><p>"Is that even possible", mr. Stark asked Mr. Strange. The wizard thought it over and nodded slowly. </p><p>"It should be possible. A bit dangerous, using the Stones together like that. It is amazing none of you have gotten hurt yet."</p><p>"Nor will we, thanks to H.O.T.S."</p><p>"Excuse me? Hots?"</p><p>The still present Avengers grinned in response. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two magic users, one painfully tense and the other gleefully carefree, conferred for a while. Speaking complete gibberish in Tony's opinion. Then they seemed to reach some form of agreement after which even more gibberish ensued. </p><p>"You understand any of that?" the engineer asked Thor.</p><p>"I'm sadly quite ignorant of the ways of seidr", the Thunderer said. "But I believe they were trying to find common terminology and now they are discussing the problem at hand."</p><p>"All that rambling was them just tuning each other? Yikes."</p><p>"I don't quite follow. Tuning?"</p><p>"Er... never mind. I'm just saying that they were basically trying to find a common language." Which, the be fair, wasn't that uncommon between scientists in similar but not quite the same field. And Loki was a scientist. Sort of. With some extra gizmo. A very irritable Strange joined them.</p><p>"We think we have found a way to exchanged your friend with her past counterpart", he said.</p><p>"You <em>think</em>? That's a pretty big maybe."</p><p>"The truth is, Stark, that I won't be able to do it. The sheer knowledge you need to even begin to make the right calculations are beyond me."</p><p>"Meaning <em>you</em> thinks. <em>Loki </em>knows."</p><p>"If you want to put it that way. The only one who might have a chance at this is him. But to give him access to the Stones..."</p><p>"Sorry to break it to you but he helped us build H.O.T.S. If he wanted to hurt us he could have done so already."</p><p>"Do you really trust him?"</p><p>"I'm starting to think someone should, or he might just decide it isn't worth trying to be good."</p><p>"You think he can be good when he comes straight from invading New York?"</p><p>"I can when faced with evidence that he was tortured into compliance. Look, Houdini. Nebula herself has admitted to helping her mad adoptive father in his destruction of the universe for no other reason than to make him care for her. In terms of evilness, she has a much, much higher body count. Yet, here we are. Because we understood that he messed her up. The least we can do is offer the same thing to Loki. If he can help, I take it."</p><p>Doctor Strange studied him for a long moment before nodding. "Very well. You better bring her out then."</p><p>In the end it was pretty anticlimactic. Past Nebula was still contained by magic when she was brought out. Cursing up a storm. Loki pursed his lips and knocked her out. Stating it would be safer. Then he took the remote, activated only two Stones. Time and Space. A bright light enveloped the blue meanie and when it faded a very confused Nebula was looking around at them. </p><p>"Stark? Rhodey? What happened? What... Quill..." she trailed off. Looking at them. <em>Seeing</em> them. Knowing them. Blinking back tears the engineer let her fellow guardians help her to her feet. Only then did he approach her.</p><p>"Good to have you back, blueberry. Don't worry. We will fill you in later. I think we have some people to fetch. And we probably need to have a very important discussion, all of us."</p>
<hr/><p>All of them was way too any. Just opening portals to Wakanda brought a ridiculous amount of people and that was not everyone either. Tony had shook hands with Hank Pym even if the man had given him the stink-eye. Only slightly mollified when the engineer promised he wouldn't use Pym's technology once all of this was over. His daughter smugly greeted Steve with a "Cap", while glancing at Scott who gave her shy smile. Huh. Interesting. </p><p>Things got very tense once people realised Loki was there. Especially when the woman from New Asgard saw him.</p><p>"Lackey? What the heck? I thought Thor said you had been killed. Don't tell me, you betrayed him and all of us again", she even drew her sword. The god of mischief eyed her with open interest and curiosity. </p><p>"This is the Valkyrie you mentioned, right?" he asked his brother.</p><p>"Wha..? You know I am!"</p><p>"Easy Val", Thor held up his hands to calm her down. "We will explain when everyone is here. Yes, brother, this is one of the legendary Valkyrior."</p><p>"Hmm... she does look the part I suppose."</p><p>When finally everyone was there it was easiest to gather in the press hall. People could sit down and things could be discussed in an orderly manner. First they explained what had happened five years ago and there were some introductions all around. Not to mention tearful renunions. Then they explained the time heist in their desperate bet of gathering all the Stones in an attempt to reverse the Snap. Which lead to them explaining the how and why of Loki. Very few were actually familiar with him and fewer had ever met him. Even once they learnt of New York they didn't really care. Those who did care was very vocal though. Including Sam Wilson. </p><p>"What is it that makes him innocent all of a sudden", he demanded. "I understand that he helped us but I would still like to know why he suddenly a good guy."</p><p>"I, too, would like to know", T'Challa said more calmly. "If only to be able to give just judgement."</p><p>"That's..." Banner began but was interrupted by Nebula. She didn't speak loudly but her words carried.</p><p>"He was tortured", she said. "By Thanos. I was there. He wanted all his 'children' to break the Asgardian. In the end he combined heat with mental torture. Using the sceptre, saying it would corrupt him."</p><p>The last bit clearly surprised the Trickster and he had kept a fairly neutral face while the blue meanie spoke. It couldn't be fun to have his torments recounted. Not when he had escaped them only a few days ago.</p><p>So, Tony mused, the stick of destiny had been used used to scramble Reindeer Games but not control him. At least not in the same way he had used it. What a sucky situation. He had made himself the scapegoat and never said a word. Never been asked. Accepted all the hatred. All in order to save Earth. Then, when given the chance to do something different, to help, he had gone way beyond expectations. </p><p>Everyone seemed to agree that Loki could not be held responsible for New York and that he should be given the benefit of the doubt. Which wasn't a whole lot but he wasn't the only one. Barnes was also given the same consideration. Same with Nebula, considering her past. Steve actually praised the god and thanked him for his help. Again making the god preen in a pleased manner. And seeing how he was treated by Valkyrie Tony wasn't surprised as to why. Not even Thor had so far offered him a real compliment or praised his efforts. </p><p>It was after that the real hell broke loose. The subject was revenge against Thanos. Most was in favour of finding a way to kick his sorry ass. Some just wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine while others wanted to do worse. </p><p>"Do you want to lose?" Loki's words cut through the cacophony of voices. "You would bring Thanos from the past here and do what? Fight him? Again? You have already lost once." Standing the god of mischief took the stage. The way he carried himself demanded quiet and attention. Not unlike his bearing in Germany but with less malice. "I, more than most of you, understand the desire for revenge. I won't pretend you haven't earned it. But you have to be smart."</p><p>"What do you mean?" T'Challa asked. He was one of those who seemed the most friendly towards the Trickster. "Thanos was killed was he not?"</p><p>"When he was weakened after using the Stones twice. Taken by surprise. Any time before that and he is a fearful foe. Not to mention the risk of him getting his hands on the Stones. What if you brought him here and he holds the Infinity Gauntlet? Or worse, holding a few of the Stones. Revenge has to have a point. Otherwise it becomes empty."</p><p>"Speaking from experience?" Wilson asked sarcastically. </p><p>"More than you can imagine." The quiet tone stopped more protests. Instead Scott raised his hand hesitantly. Not unlike a schoolboy. </p><p>"What do you suggest?"</p><p>"That we bring him here <em>after</em> he destroyed the Stones. Weakened and less likely to kill us all we let him know just how hard he failed. The alternative is finding a moment after his Snap when he isn't wearing the Gauntlet. Using the moment of confusion to immobilize him. Take out some anger on him, letting him know his actions were meaningless and then send him back. Alive." People started protesting. "Time is a sensitive thing. If you don't it could create a parallel universe at best and mess with this one at worst. So far, nothing has been done in the past that can't be fixed. Killing Thanos on the other hand? There is no telling what could happened. Good or bad."</p><p>There were more arguments and raised temper but no one wanted to risk their success. It was decided that Thanos would be brought before he destroyed the Stones, be punished and then sent back still alive. Not in a very good condition but alive. They would find a moment when he didn't wear the stupid Gauntlet. </p><p>Was it weird that the only one Tony trusted to pull the plug if needed were Loki? If it were he was willing to take it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He still felt like the whole endeavour was foolish and dangerous. Why risk it? Alas, the Avengers and their allies was determined. Therefore he was determined to keep the risks as low as possible. As he was using Laevatinn to draw a circle a woman with short, blonde hair approached him.</p><p>"Hi", she said. "Keeping busy?"</p><p>"Taking precautions", Loki snapped.</p><p>"Good." He looked up at her. "Carol Danvers, also known as Captain Marvel."</p><p>"What is it with you mortals and using the title 'captain' all the time", the Trickster muttered. To his surprise she smiled.</p><p>"I inherited the name from Mar-Vel. A Kree captain", she said.</p><p>"Kree?"</p><p>"They basically kidnapped me and brainwashed me into fighting in their war. Only by returning to Earth did I remember the truth."</p><p>"They changed you."</p><p>"They played a part in it. The Tesseract also played a big part."</p><p>"Why am I no surprised", Loki muttered. "What do you want?"</p><p>"I saw you drawing a magic circle and thought I would give you some encouragement."</p><p>"Is that so? And why was it necessary?"</p><p>"Because I agree with you. This is risky and foolish. That you are actively taking precautions is worthy of praise." Huffing a laugh the god of mischief shook his head. "You don't agree?"</p><p>"Miss Danvers, the amount of people who have deemed me worthy of praise can be counted on one hand. And only now have they risen above one digit."</p><p>"... I'm sorry to hear that."</p><p>"It is what it is and I rather finish this before those idiots bring Thanos here. He will not ruin my life a second time."</p><p>"Nor should anyone else."</p><p>"Too late for that, I'm afraid. Now, if you pardon me miss Danvers, I have work to do."</p><p>She left but not before giving him a sad look. Loki scoffed. He had no use for pity. Not anymore.</p>
<hr/><p>They were using the Stones to bring Thanos to the compound. Deeming is safer and easier to control. As if on cue Danvers told them Loki was creating a magic circle outside. Both Thor and Valkyrie was knowledgeable enough that they could verify its purpose. Binding a person to the spot. Tony could see the anger in Loki's eyes when his own explanation was not deemed enough. Trustworthy enough that is. Who could blame him? He was the only one who could bring the purple menace from the past and then return him. The engineer had been positioned beside him, with the idea that he would take the remote from Loki once he had done his part. Only returning it when they were finished. He had no intentions of doing so. Either they trusted the guy or they didn't. They couldn't go around and attempt to do both.</p><p>"Everyone ready?" Steve called.</p><p>"Not really", Tony mumbled to himself. From the god's questioning look he had heard him. "Alright, let's do this. Loki? Light them up."</p><p>"Light them up?" the Trickster muttered. "Like what? A Christmas tree?" Snorting the engineer watched as he activated the Stones and pressed the button. Similar to when they switched Nebulas a bright light appeared and then, there he was. The Mad Titan. Thanos. Quicker than humanly possible the dark god activated his circle. Just in time as well. The purple menace had barely hesitated before shifting his weight to move. Now a different light flashed. Green and gold. When it was gone, Thanos could no longer move.</p><p>"What is this?"</p><p>"It is called Karma!" Quill shouted. "And it pays ten-fold." Ignoring the man the Titan caught sight if Loki. Who stood with a false sense of calm. There were nearly invisible tremors in his hands.</p><p>"You again? A hard one to kill."</p><p>"Well, you should know. After all, you tried your hardest to break me", the Trickster said. Even Natasha gave him an impressed look. He revealed none of the terror he had to feel in his voice. "This mortals have some complaints for you. Unfortunately for you, they intend to deliver them the hard way."</p><p>It got pretty ugly from there. Unable to move the Titan couldn't really defend himself and a lot of people were angry. The scariest part was that despite their superior number very little of what they did actually affected Thanos. Thor had handed Mjolnir to Cap in an off-handed manner and used the blunt end of Stormbreaker to take out his emotions on their enemy. And even he did very little to no damage.</p><p>"Is that all?" Thanos mocked them. "You couldn't beat me before, what makes you think you can beat me now?"</p><p>"Because this is the future", Loki said smoothly. His voice a sudden razor in sharpness. "We reversed the Snap. All those sacrifices and you failed. You will always fail. I will always make you fail."</p><p>"That's not possible!"</p><p>"It is with the Stones. Oh, dearie me, you really believe we let you keep the Stones after your foolish actions. Delusions at the finest. You <em>failed</em>." The taunting did far worse than any physical blow had managed. Each line delivered in gleeful venom. "You have been beaten by the same people who you believed to have defeated. This is fate, Thanos. It was always fate. Your destiny is to fail."</p><p>The enchantment sparkled as the Mad Titan strained against it. His fury targeting Loki. Yet, the Trickster was several steps ahead of them. No sooner had the enchantment broken, with Thanos just one step away from strangling the god, before the god of mischief pressed the button and sent the Titan back to the past.</p><p>It was over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, what did you do to him?" Tony saw Loki tense momentarily before turning to the engineer with a fake smile on his face.</p><p>"I have no idea what you are talking about", he said nonchalantly. It was two hours after their last confrontation with Thanos. While the remote had almost been ripped from the Trickster's hands no one could argue he had done the wrong thing. Even if a few had complained about the dark god goading the Titan. Despite the reaction Loki had not made a big affair of it. Playing it off as being his nature. Backed by Thor it had been difficult to make refute. Tony wasn't fooled though. Which was why he had sought the god out, leaning against the door frame to the guestroom.</p><p>"You do nothing without a plan if you can help it. Several plans, I'd say. Meaning you only helped because you had a plan."</p><p>"What a fanciful imagination you have, Stark."</p><p>"I <em>know</em> you had a plan. Let me see if I can guess the most of it. The first part was that circle. You knew we wouldn't be able to do anything to him, so you made certain he wouldn't be to do anything to us. You also wanted to prove your point. Then you started to egg him on, making him lose his temper. He broke the enchantment because you wanted him to. It gave you an excuse to send him back. But that can't be all you did. With his failure fresh in mind and the Stones still within reach he could cause a lot of harm." Tony met that green gaze. "What did you do to him?" As he watched the fake smile turned into a self-satisfied smirk.</p><p>"The circle had more than one enchantment. Thor and that Valkyrie are too ignorant of magic to see more than the surface", Loki said smugly. That explained why he was fairly mellow about people turning to his fellow Asgardians for confirmation. They became an alibi. </p><p>"You are quite the genius, I give you that", the engineer. He did on purpose because he enjoyed seeing the pleased expression it caused. "What other enchantments did you include?"</p><p>"A memory spell. It is a complex thing as it takes away the memory but leaves the emotions the experience elicited. I also placed a small compulsion to follow through on those emotions without stopping to think."</p><p>"You closed the loop!" Tony was actually very impressed. When the Trickster had failed to stop them from summoning the purple grape he had instead formulated a plan that stopped things from getting out of hand in combination with making certain their interference wouldn't cause more damage. Thanos would destroy the Stones and nothing would have changed.</p><p>"Indeed. Time travel is tricky. It can end in many different ways."</p><p>"What about the things we have done then?"</p><p>"That is left to see, isn't it? History has a tendency to self-correct. For now? All anyone can do is wait. You still have things you need to do before any of that is an issue. But you already knew that, Stark."</p><p>Nodding the engineer knew the Trickster had a point. For now? He wanted to be with his family. If he was making the right assumptions about the future he wanted to talk things through with his wife first. For the first time in a long time he felt in control again.</p>
<hr/><p>It took Hank Pym a week to create more Pym particles. They decided that a small team of three should travel to return the Stones. Everyone had gained a more welcoming attitude towards Loki after the god went behind their back to do good. He brought back both the Vision and Quill's girlfriend Gamora. The latter he brought back with the help of his weird staff. Something about making an exchange of souls and releasing the Vormir guardian. Now Wanda was his biggest defender and Peter Quill wasn't far behind.</p><p>"Alright", Steve asked the team. "Who should go?"</p><p>"A versatile team would work best", Natasha said. "And someone who can lift Mjolnir. Thor?"</p><p>"No", the Thunderer shook his hand. "I could barely stand to see my lost home once. Twice? I fear my heart would break."</p><p>"Your captain here can lift the hammer", Loki said while idly playing with... something. "He can go. I would suggest your shrinking man-"</p><p>"My name is Scott!"</p><p>"- and Stark."</p><p>"I don't mind going", Steve said. "But you realise you would have to come too, right?" Everyone stilled. Suddenly remembering that this Loki was from the past. The Trickster himself simply raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"What makes you think I have any intention of returning?" he said.</p><p>"But..." Banner said. "You were there, in the past. Things happened because of you! Up until..."</p><p>"Thanos killed me. Tell me mr. Hulk, would you be able to walk idly to your own slaughter?" No one answered. "I didn't think so."</p><p>"Doesn't change the issue", Steve said stubbornly and crossed his arms. "If you stay here, there won't be a you in the past."</p><p>"Says who?" Rolling his eyes the Trickster stood and walked over to a window. "Your insistent lack of cognitive abilities never cease to amaze me."</p><p>During this whole exchange Tony had been quiet. He and Pepper had had a long conversation a couple of days prior. Unlike the others he felt like he had figured out the endgame here. Taking into account Loki's personality and sometimes ruthless behaviour. Now he only waited for confirmation. </p><p>"How many times do we have to go over this? We still have a device capable of changing the universe", the dark god eyed them in turn. "What you need isn't <em>me</em> going back, all you need is a Loki."</p><p>"Wait, what?" Scott said. "I didn't get that..."</p><p>"Very surprising", Loki's voice was dry with sarcasm. "It is quite simple. All we need to do is to create a copy with no memories after my 'defeat'."</p><p>Called it, Tony thought to himself. "A clone", he said. "Yeah, that works."</p><p>"You think it would?" the big green guy said.</p><p>"I don't see why not. Come on, guys. It is the least we can do. I bet we can make certain Clone-Loki doesn't wake up until we are in the right place."</p><p>"I'd rather have my brother here", Thor said. "But wouldn't anyone notice?"</p><p>"I don't see why they would", Loki snarked. "You didn't even realise I wasn't invading of my own choice. Besides, the copy - or clone if you prefer - would be me. Just not the me that came here. Who knows, maybe this always happened and the Loki you knew afterwards always was a copy."</p><p>"History self-correct?" Tony said. </p><p>"Something like that."</p><p>"I have just one request."</p><p>"And that would be?"</p><p>"That you place some serious protection spells on us. We will probably need it and you are our best option."</p><p>"On that I agree", Steve said. "Scott?"</p><p>"One more time travel with magic thrown in?" the poor guy said, looking less than enthusiastic. "Sure, why the heck not. Can't do it without me, eh?"</p><p>"Let's do it. Oh, and I guess I might need to borrow that walnut again?"</p><p>This time everything would hopefully work out without any extra problems. That was the last thing they needed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not finished quite yet! I promise! There is some more planned.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things went easier than expected, thanks to Loki's spells. They had been attached to wooden pearls etched with a symbol, a rune supposedly. Each spell could be used three times and activated by scratching the rune. One of the spells were a concealment spell. It allowed them to quickly replace the vanishing Trickster and the Tesseract without anyone noticing. Tony tried not to look at the clone. For some reason had Loki kept the cuffs and muzzle. Knowing what he did know, it felt wrong but there wasn't much of a choice. Their existence suggested that the god of mischief had planned for this from the very beginning. Even the sceptre was easy to return. </p><p>There were no need for spells when they returned the Time Stone. A bald woman greeted them calmly and told them to send Strange her greetings.</p><p>Returning the Power Stone was trickier as they had to account for past-Quill. And the weird thing that protected it. Again, the spells brought them through. Especially in terms of protecting them from hurting themselves. As for the Soul Stone... Steve went ballistic at the sight of the guardian. Who, apparently, was Red Skull. Sort of. He was not quite the same, more like a ghost than a man. Still, it was a small thing to put the Stone back. </p><p>Then came Asgard.</p><p>Seeing the place the two Avengers could suddenly understand their godly friends. The gold, the opulence and the constant presence of warriors. This had been their home. Idly Tony wondered if the Loki in the dungeon was the real one or if that was actually the copy. Clone. Whatever. Leaving the stupid hammer had been easy, if past-Thor wanted it he could just call on it. It was as they moved to return the Aether things got a bit complicated. A blonde woman suddenly stood in front of them. In spite of the concealment spell she looked right at them.</p><p>"I know only one who can create a spell to hide him entirely from sight", she said. "You know what happened to Loki. Thor wouldn't tell me when he came."</p><p>"Er..." Tony began, uncertain. She smiled gently. </p><p>"I am Frigga, the queen of Asgard. Thor and Loki's mother."</p><p>"Ah... right. He mentioned he had talked to you", the engineer fumbled. "Er... Loki asked me to give you a message if I ran into you. Although I didn't really think I would."</p><p>"Let me here it then."</p><p>"Whatever has happened between you two, you will always be his mother and he is sorry for causing you grief."</p><p>"I see, thank you."</p><p>"I'm sorry ma'am", Steve said. "But we have to return the Aether before anything happens."</p><p>"You can leave that to me, if you want", the queen said. "Just tell me, the Loki in the dungeon, that is not the Loki your message came from, is it?"</p><p>"I don't think so", the soldier said. "When we travelled back to New York he decided to come with us to the future. He is still there."</p><p>"Although, this might still be him and not the clone he told us to leave in his place."</p><p>"If I know my son, that hardly matters. Send him my love and tell him he is forgiven." Pity Lokes couldn't hear the words himself. Sucks that Thor got to say goodbye but his brother didn't. Twice. Looking around Tony realised Scott was missing. Just as he was about to comment on it the guy wandered back from around a corner. Seeing their incredulous expression he shrugged.</p><p>"What, you guys were busy chatting so I figured I take care of the rest."</p><p>"You returned the Aether?" the engineer asked. </p><p>"Yeah", the poor guy hesitated. "Shouldn't I have? I'm pretty good at slight of hand you know. And with this spell, it was a ballpark."</p><p>"Er... seems like we are done then..." as they turned to go Frigga called out to them.</p><p>"Thank you. For showing my son kindness", she said. There were no doubt which son she meant.</p><p>"Don't worry, he is a pretty awesome guy", Tony said. "I don't intend to leave him hanging." Her grateful smile made his resolve stronger. And finally, it was time to go home.</p>
<hr/><p>The two brothers had waited off to the side as the time travellers prepared. Too far off to be heard easily. Soon they would disappear in a flash of light before returning. Others were nearby as well. New and old friends. Some of them Thor had never met. He glanced at Loki who had a relaxed expression. </p><p>"I have been thinking", the Thunderer said. </p><p>"A dangerous endeavour", the Trickster quipped. "Did you burn any brain cells in the process?"</p><p>"Very funny. I'm thinking of going with the Guardians rather than staying on Earth." The Raven raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I thought you loved Midgard? What has changed?"</p><p>"A lot... I know you haven't been here. Haven't been through all of it. But... it has been rough. So much loss. So many dead. Including you."</p><p>"I'm not dead."</p><p>"The you who you might have become. I watch you die."</p><p>"Him. You watched him. You might as well use third person."</p><p>"<em>Loki... </em>I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you."</p><p>"Cows may fly yet. Very well. You are allowed to do what you want of course but what of Asgard?"</p><p>"Asgard is gone... if you are talking about New Asgard... I haven't exactly been a leader for the last five years. They don't need me."</p><p>"They still need a leader, Thor. Are you really saying you don't want to be king?"</p><p>"I don't. It was always assumed I would be king to the point I never had the chance to think about if I wanted to be. Protect and help, yes. But king... no. You should be king."</p><p>"<em>Me?</em>" Loki sounded truly flabbergasted, which was an accomplishment on its own.</p><p>"You. When you pretended to be Father you were a good king. Invested in the arts, fortified the realm and convinced the council the bridge needed more safety features. Then, when push came to show, you saved everyone."</p><p>"Thor... I didn't do any of that. Last time <em>I</em> was on Asgard everything went wrong. I was betrayed even though I had legitimate claims to the throne. <em>Your </em>friends..."</p><p>"Are dead. Hela killed them..."</p><p>"... my condolences. But the truth remains, Thor. Asgard don't <em>want</em> me as king."</p><p>"You don't know that."</p><p>"Thor..."</p><p>"<em>You don't know that.</em>" He was being childish but he didn't care. His brother deflated and sighed. </p><p>"I guess you will have to see for yourself", he muttered. Further away their friends blinked out of existence and a few seconds later they returned. It was truly one of the few times that coming back empty handed was a good thing. "Let's go and see how it went?" Loki made it sound like a question. An olive branch. To the Trickster's consternation Thor decided to envelop his brother in a bearhug. Making the black-haired god protest loudly as he was lifted of the ground.</p><p>"Thor! Stop it! I swear I will curse you speak in rhyming couplets if you don't let me down! Stop... Stop laughing! Thor! Thor! Let me... I swear... Thor!" And laugh he did. Because no matter the how and why, Thor's brother was alive. That was good enough. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wasn't sure what Thor expected but he wasn't really surprised by the outcome. Loki had joined his brother, together with Stark for some reason, in going to New Asgard. It had taken some doing but at least the oaf wasn't about to announce the Trickster as king. They had agreed it was far too complicated to explain that he was from the past. Instead the fiction was that he had been brought back with the Stones and that it had cost him his memory of the last fourteen years. As to why no one else had been revived, that was because they claimed he had been snapped. Not killed.</p><p>The people of New Asgard had no issues believing most of what they were told. But they really didn't want Loki there. </p><p>"He is the reason Asgard fell!" a man shouted.</p><p>"He cannot be trusted!" a woman screamed.</p><p>"He probably worked with Thanos all along", another man accused. Several others joined in on the accusations. Thor looked at his people in disbelief.</p><p>"He <em>helped</em> us!" he protested. "We won thanks to his help! He is your prince!"</p><p>"No frost giant is a prince of mine", an elderly man grumbled. "He is nothing but trouble."</p><p>"He is my <em>brother</em>!"</p><p>"No, he is not. He is not even an Odinson."</p><p>"Please, after all we have lost, do you really intend to turn him away?"</p><p>"Well, we wouldn't have lost anything if it wasn't for him!"</p><p>Loki had had enough. He patted Thor on his shoulder and sauntered off to where Stark were standing. The human had a disgusted expression, arms crossed. As the god joined him he turned slightly. </p><p>"Delightful people", he said sarcastically. "Makes me regret helping them."</p><p>"That's Asgard for you. I helped keep the peace for centuries while Thor kept getting into fights. Yet I'm the menace. The one who cannot be trusted. At least my brother is finally seeing the truth of the matter. The only one I cared about is already gone."</p><p>"Uh... yeah... that reminds me, your mom gave me something", Stark pulled out a small leather bag. "I think she sneaked it into my pocket or something. Because I certainly don't own it. Not that I see the point of an empty bag buy each to their own."</p><p>"It is enchanted", Loki said and took the bag. He touched the leather with gentle fingers. "We made it together when I was a child. It can hold a small number of items while still look empty. Only she and I can, could, open it." Pulling the strings open he gently shook the bag. A small book fell out together with some small items. He recognized all of it.</p><p>"A book..."</p><p>"A spell book and some mage stones", the Trickster smiled. "Odin had promised this book to me, once, for an accomplishment. But before he gave it to me Thor caused a disturbance in a tavern. I was there to keep him company."</p><p>"Let me guess, he blamed you?"</p><p>"Thor? No, he was honest about his actions. It was the taverner and the other guests who levelled accusations against me. As a result Odin decided to withhold rewarding my accomplishment. Later it was revealed why they had lied but Odin would still not give me the book."</p><p>"Okay... what the heck was wrong with your dad? And Asgard in general?"</p><p>"A lot, Stark. A lot."</p><p>"Call me Tony will you? Strange told me, you know. That your intervention saved my life. Literally saved my life. The universe would be saved but I would be dead. So, call me Tony."</p><p>"As you wish, Tony."</p><p>"What's the deal with that book anyway? Does it contain some scary or dangerous spells?"</p><p>"Depends on who you ask", smirking Loki turned a few pages. "It is a book on advanced healing spells. And who knows more on ending a life than those train to save it?"</p>
<hr/><p>Tony had watched the train wreck with growing frustration but seeing the Trickster's smirk as he held the book made him laugh. It was strange to think that one tiny detail had changed everything. The wizard had not seen all of their mishaps, like Loki getting his hands on the Tesseract in the first place, but he had seen the outcome of their time heist. After some hesitation he had told them. An ugly, ugly fight with a lot of damage and death. Just thinking of dying sent a shiver up the engineer's spine.</p><p>All that avoided because the god of mischief decided to get involved. Because they let him het involved. Because Tony decided to trust him.</p><p>"You think they will decide to keep you?" he asked and pointed to the steadily growing argument. He could almost see the Asgardians steam from anger.</p><p>"Unlikely. Even if they do, I won't stay."</p><p>"Good." Turning fully to Loki the engineer said. "You are mine now." A perfect eyebrow were raised in question.</p><p>"I think you will find I belong to no one", the god said.</p><p>"Who said anything about being a belonging?"</p><p>"And I am yours how, then?"</p><p>"You are my kid."</p><p>"I beg pardon?" The expression was so genuinely startled that Tony burst out laughing. "I'm over a thousand years old. What makes you think I am a child of yours?"</p><p>"Because I said so. Pepper has already agreed and Morgan, that's your baby sister, is over the moon and can't wait to meet her new brother."</p><p>"Because you said so? Do you have a habit of adopting random people as your own, Stark?"</p><p>"Of course I do. Just look at the Avengers. Heck, ask Peter. He is basically my kid as well. Which makes him your brother too I guess."</p><p>"Again, a thousand year old god."</p><p>"Who had the worst dad ever and whose supposed people hate him. Give it up, Loki. I'm good at getting what I want. Thor will leave Earth and you can't live here. You might as well accept. It won't be an official adoption anyway."</p><p>"I will outlive all of you."</p><p>"Eh", Tony shrugged. "If that happens, at least you can watch over your siblings and their kids." He chuckled at the lost and kind of longing expression on Loki's face. "Get used to people liking you, Lokes. You deserve it."</p><p>Out of respect he pretended he didn't see the small tears escaping green eyes.</p><p>"I refuse to call you 'father'." The words were so out of the blue that the engineer guaffed with loud laughter. He couldn't wait to sic Morgan on the unprepared god. It would be hilarious. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more chapter to go</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon seeing the god of mischief Morgan squealed loudly and <em>launched</em> herself at him. His reflexes were, unsurprisingly, divine so he manage to catch with only a slight stumble. Eyeing her with uncertainty. </p><p>"Thank you for saving Daddy!" she said. Tony winced. She had apparently heard her parents talking. While not understanding all of it she had understood enough. Loki blinked down at the child in his arms and smiled softly. It was an expression so unexpected that the engineer thought he was mistaken at first. But no, it remained. Softening the god's face, giving back youth otherwise hidden. Like that, he looked like a man barely out of his teens.</p><p>"You have to be Morgan Stark", he said. "Well met Little One."</p><p>"You are my big brother now", the girl said. "Mommy told me so."</p><p>"Is that so. I might have to be introduced to this lady then." Morgan giggled. She probably didn't associate the word lady with her mom.</p><p>"That will be easy", Tony said and gestured. Pepper was coming towards them, holding a bucket. She might not have approved of the llama but she still helped care for it. They had talked for a long time before she had agreed with his decision. Then learning what the future <em>could</em> have been she immediately claimed him. "Meet my wife, Pepper."</p><p>"You are named after a spice?"</p><p>"It's a nickname. My full name is Virginia but I prefer Pepper."</p><p>"I see. I believe this small lady belongs to you", Loki <em>tried </em>to hand over their daughter but she had grabbed his shirt and refused to let go. Sighing the god resigned himself. Because Tony was quite like the Trickster he felt justified causing some mischief.</p><p>"Hey sweetie", he said to Morgan. "Your new brother here can use magic. Real magic with sparkles and everything."</p><p>"Really? Show me, show me!" She bounced up and down, trying to cajole her "brother" into showing her by using kisses and hugs. Giving the engineer a look that promised retribution Loki created some small illusions nonetheless. Exchanging glances the spouses left the "siblings" alone. In a hushed voice Tony told her about the Asgardians. She huffed.</p><p>"He is <em>ours</em> now. I'm not giving him back." Hiding his grin the engineer followed her in, leaving the god with Morgan. He was in good hands.</p><p>For the rest of the day the little girl refused to leave Loki alone. She was glued to his side and roped him into playing games with her. The Trickster was impressively patient with her. When Pepper asked him about he just shrugged and said: "I grew up with Thor." Which certainly was explaination enough. Once evening came he finally managed to hand her over to her mother.</p><p>From the sofa Tony and Loki idly listened to the bedtime story drifting from Morgan's bedroom. They sipped quietly on a cold beer each. Or something. Who knew what the god had conjured for them. It tasted sweet.</p><p>"Mead", the Trickster said. "I used to make it. It is weaker than usual but I prefer it that way."</p><p>"Will you go say goodbye to Thor when he leaves?"</p><p>"No. I don't think I will. If I do he might change his mind and he <em>needs</em> this."</p><p>"You are a really good brother, huh?" Loki made a grimace. "What?"</p><p>"Apparently the last words he said to the me who died was 'You are the worst brother'. Needless to say, he regretted that."</p><p>"He did, eh... well, he was wrong. Morgan adores you. I bet Peter will love you and Wanda worships you. Granted, Wanda also wants you to teach her and is very grateful you brought Vision back. Even without the Mind Stone."</p><p>"You babble to much, Stark."</p><p>"Nah ah. Tony, remember. You will call me Tony."</p><p>"You babble to much, <em>Tony</em>. There, happy."</p><p>"You know what? Yes. Yes I am. And that is thanks to you."</p><p>A pleased blush spread on Loki's pale cheeks. Praise and compliments had been so foreign to him that he still reacted like that. After seeing the rest of Asgard treat him like shit it was no wonder.</p><p>"Are you ready to live a normal, quiet life?"</p><p>"You know what, I have never lived a normal, quiet life. I'm not quite sure what it's like."</p><p>"Now that you mention it, I'm not sure I know what that's like. Why don't we find out together?"</p><p>"... very well. But I still won't call you father."</p><p>"What about friend?"</p><p>"I can do that."</p><p>They clinked their bottles together and let peaceful quiet descend over them. Everything was finally over. Tony could finally rest.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The End</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Afterwords

</p><p>The first time I started thinking about this story were many months ago. It started as just a vague idea. The picture of Loki taunting the Avengers after escaping with the Tesseract. At first I wasn't going to do anything with it but then at some point I started thinking about writing something surrounding Endgame. So, I sort of dusted the image off. Even once I knew what I would write I put it off. Wrote other things inbetween. Savouring it. Waiting. Which probably turned out to be a good thing when it came down to it. Especially considering how rough the last few months have been.

</p><p>This story was very much outside my usual writing. Not only was it an ensemble piece, most of the story took place over a couple of days rather than months. Anyone familiar with me and my writing know I'm vary of what I call crowding. Having too many character present at the same time is messy so writing an ensemble piece was tricky. You might have noticed I took care to only have a few people talk in any given scene and didn't try to capture <em>everyone's</em> reaction. It was not necessary and would have crowded the story for no good reason.

</p><p>This is not a fix-it. And that is for a very simple reason. It wouldn't work as a movie. The things I've done in this story works because it is written. It is meant to be read. Without any action and just a lot of dialogue, it wouldn't work as an Avengers movie. I just wanted to write something making Loki awesome while not torturing him like I otherwise tend to.
</p><p>It was also, admittedly, to show appreciation towards my fans. Some of you have followed my stories for over a year and even if I didn't gift the story specifically to everyone, it is still for all of you amazing people out there who keeps coming back to my stories. 

</p><p>I have a few more stories lined up. The next one has also been brewing for a while and will be my first attempt at straight up comedy. Which is way out of my comfort zone. It will be called "Shipping manifest" and there will be same-sex couples, so... fair warning?

</p><p>Anyway, thanks all of you for reading, leaving kudos and comments. I love seeing it and reading your thoughts. They encourage me a lot. Thank you!

</p><p>//Ikajo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>